


eighteen

by blankiehxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Goodbye, M/M, SO SO SAD, im so sad, its just cute, louis worships harrys body and they love each other, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by 18 off of 1d's new album</p>
            </blockquote>





	eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> ive listened to 18 a lot and i basically just spit this out. idk what it is but it makes me sad

Louis stops in the doorway and stares for a minute at the sight before him. Harry is laying on the bed, eyes closed and soft curls fanned around him on the pillow. His body is only haphazardly covered with one of the thin cotton bed sheets.

From where he’s standing, Louis can see the soft expanse of Harry’s thigh and his cock lying against his hipbone. His rosebud nipples stand out against his pale chest. Louis loves when Harry’s tan starts to fade into pale winter skin because it means he’s been home long enough for the London weather to actually start affecting him. It means he hasn’t been called away to L.A. or anywhere else, long enough that he and Louis can actually enjoy their time off together.

_i have loved you since we were eighteen_

Quietly, so as not to disturb Harry, Louis makes his way to the other side of the bed and gently lowers himself onto the mattress next to his resting boy. Slowly, he reaches out to stroke the meaty skin of Harry’s milky thigh, pinching and rolling the thin skin around his groin. Surprisingly, Harry barely jumps, as if he’s known Louis was here all along. His lips quirk up at the corners and he turns his body instinctively into the touch.

It’s like that for a few minutes, Louis rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s thigh, careful not to brush his cock that’s rapidly filling up with arousal. At one point, Harry slings his leg over Louis’ to give him better access and he lets out a long-winded sigh of contentedness.

“Hey baby doll,” Louis murmurs eventually. He leans in and presses a firm kiss against the crown of Harry’s skull, nuzzling into the warm, fine hairs that tickle his face.

“Lou,” Harry smiles, dimples etched into his face. His eyes are still closed but he looks so happy. One of Louis’ favorite things is that Harry still says his name like he did four years ago, with stars lodged in his eyes and hope rolling off his tongue.

“How are you, peach?” As Louis speaks, Harry lets out an impatient grunt and flips his whole body so that he’s tucked up and laying on Louis’ chest. His knees are up by Louis’ hips and his tiny feet are tucked under the older boy’s thighs. Harry’s always been partial to burrowing his face into the dip of Louis’ collarbone, and that’s where he rests it now. He used to do it when he was younger and shy with all the attention. Now he does it out of habit.

“So good,” Harry whispers, like it’s a secret. Most things are between them.

They lapse into a thoughtful, quiet silence. Louis resumes tracing nonsensical patterns into Harry’s spine. He lets his fingers occasionally wander down to pet gently at the soft skin right in the crease where Harry’s plush bum ends and his thigh begins. Some of his favorite parts of Harry are the ones that no one else gets to see.

He remembers now the first time he ever got to lay Harry down beneath him, naked and blushing. He couldn’t stop exclaiming how amazed he was at how beautiful Harry was underneath his baggy jeans and sweatshirts. Harry had squirmed under the attention and brushed off Louis’ never ending stream of compliments, but the fiery blush on his cheeks was enough to show that he loved it.

_long before we both thought the same things_

Now, his heart ready to burst, Louis brings his hands up to cradle Harry’s head in his palms. He threads his fingers through the soft matted curls and idly braids a few of the strands loosely together. He loves all the way Harry styles his hair but braids have to be one of his favorites.

They both know that while Louis has been here Harry has been growing harder and harder between them. But on days like these, when all both of them need is to be close to each other, it’s easier for them to push away their arousal and focus on the moment. They don’t always get alone time like this, so when they do they make it special.

“Are you nervous?” Louis barely catches the words Harry’s mumbled into his chest. Sometimes they’ll ask each other that, and while neither of them always knows exactly what the other is referring to it makes both of them feel better.

“Really nervous,” Louis breathes out. He has a feeling he knows this time what Harry’s on about. He’s seen the papers and the online articles and the speculations on Twitter. He’s not oblivious. He’s also been in the countless PR meetings that they’ve held, watched as all of his boys fought for them time after time.

“Me too,” Harry admits softly.

And Louis hates it. Hates that Harry has anything to be scared about. It’s why he was so hesitant about all of this in the first place. He remembers in the beginning, when he would find Harry holed up in his room crying about something a lousy fan said online. He remembers holding Harry up after the Red and Black performance and reassuring him that it wasn’t that bad, that he didn’t ruin it for them. He knows how sensitive Harry is and he hates that after everything he’s accomplished and all the obstacles he’s faced and overcome he still has to deal with the possibility of so much negative reception again.

“You still want to do it, right?”

The sentence barely hangs in the air for a moment before Harry’s lifting his head and saying, “Yes, _yes,_ I want to Lou.”

Louis has to laugh a bit, but he kisses the tip of Harry’s nose when he sees him pout. Predictably, it makes Harry smile.

“I know love.” He reaches down to finger the new ring that Harry’s wearing, the blue topaz cold against his skin. “How could I forget?”

_to be loved / to be in love_

It had been a quiet ceremony, with just their parents and the boys. It was quick and official but they both knew it was exactly everything they’d ever wanted. Harry’s been so happy lately, so proud to know they’re officially bound together even if no one else can know. For now, it’s baby steps.

Harry gives him a dreamy smile and leans in to press their foreheads together. Louis brings up his thumb to press in to the pink plump of Harry’s bottom lip. Harry playfully darts his tongue out to kitten lick the tip before happily smacking his lips together and closing his eyes.

“You know how important you are to me, right?” Louis leans back so that he can see all of his boy, naked and vulnerable in front of him. “Because you are. So important, that is.”

“You’re important to me too,” Harry says seriously, cocking his head to the side. Like he’s baffled that Louis would think he doesn’t know that.

“You’re my person." 

“And you’re mine.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

They smile incredulously at each other for a few moments, lost in the heat of it all. Louis runs his face over the boy in front of him, drinking in the pinched skin between his eyebrows and the tip of his nose and the small scar on his chin and the small freckle beside his mouth.

Overcome with emotion, he does the only thing he knows how to do. The thing he’s done for four years and plans on doing for a hundred more. He bundles up his boy in his arms and hugs him tight to his chest. Harry goes happily, of course he does, and folds himself until he once again embodies the tiny sixteen year old that Louis first fell in love with when they met in the bloody toilets.

_All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel_  

_When we were 18_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know man
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
